narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Chika
Uchiha, Chika "WhiteFang" '(千佳 ホワイトファング) is a S-class shinobi from Konohagakure. An experimentalist and Scientist, he has been referred to being a second reincarnation of Orochimaru during the Sannin's generation. He has the blood of an Uchiha flowing inside him and is a previous member of the Uchiha Clan. He secretly develops new was to improve his techniques and genetic traits, gaining him Senju abilities. He was previously known as a member of Genesis, but has returned to his home village and is once again a shinobi on Konohagakure. Background Epilogue Born to a small village in the Land of the waves, his home was invaded, leaving their residence burning while he was given the chance to escape along with his pet wolf and close associate whom he considered his best friend, having his sharingan awakened in this harmful sitation as a young boy. Once considered a member to Konohagakure and under the Uchiha Clan, he trained hard in order to someday seek out and diminish those who destroyed his home. He graduated the Academy at age 7 and was swiftly enrolled into the Chūnin exams almost 2 years after be his teacher. Unlocking the second stage of his sharingan during his last match, thus enabling his victory and promotion to Chūnin. He unlocked the third stage to his sharingan during his time attempting to join the ranks of Jōnin, which he accomplished fairly easy during the 3 years he advanced his Fire Release and Taijutsu and also gained the nickname WhiteFang for specific reasons. While returning from a mission one night, he came across his best friend who challenged him to a spar to see whose powers were greater between the two, which he accepted. He ended up slaying his best friend out of bloodlust and another attempt to gain power and throw away his feelings for comrades, thus enabling him to unlock the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Soon after he sought out techniques to develop his arsenal against any who should oppose him. He got accepted to the ANBU ranks a year later. He developed the rest of his Releases during this time, which his captain passed down his title to him after his retirement. After sometime out on a very important mission for the village no one returned without a trace of their presumed deaths. He returned to the village years later, sealing everything he had contained in the village before leaving without anyone recognizing his presence. The Akatsuki While a member of Akatsuki, WhiteFang's deeds were done in secrecy, although he was a new member and answered to the Leader. He developed his Blaze Release during his time with the organization as he continued to seek out a way to further his power. It was rumored that he was experimenting with the DNA of the Kaguya, but this has been left alone for the time being as the organization ended. Genesis After the abolishment of the Akatsuki, WhiteFang was accepted into the alternative organization, Genesis. He returned the the village of Konohagakure soon after the establishment of the new organization but has only been seen in the village a few times, but hasn't appeared recently, leaving few wondering about if he is located inside the village or not. He developed the completed form of Susanoo around this time while training in an arcane sanctuary. Genesis itself, allied with the village of Konohagakure, investing it's military strength, as well as Yumei becoming the 5th Hokage (Fireshadow). Konohagakure (Part II) Upon him, as well as the other Genesis operatives entering the village to unite with them, WhiteFang agreeded to become part of the ANBU regime also. Seeing as his 'Missing Nin' title is erased, he can show his presence freely among the Leaf villagers and shinobi, but still has yet done so for some odd reason. He frequently spends his time between two specific different secenery, an alleyway beyond the shopping district and housing district, or in an arcane sanctuary hidden beneath Konohagakure which only he knows about thus far, conducting unknown experiments and developing new techniques each visit. His most frequent appearance was him layering himself with a blue overcoat, leaving the village as if he were on a very important mission. During this mission, WhiteFang's Sharingan advanced even further. His visioned blurred momentarily, draining most of his chakra as he unlocked the Rinnegan's Deva Path abilities. Discovering he had now gained all 5 Element properties, he has yet to master his newly aqquired power, which he has high interest in doing so. Retrieving an unknown book during his stay in Sunagakure, he headed back home to study its contents. He's been constant trying to improve his knowledge of the jutsu of the world. During a minor attack on Konohagakure, he noticed a certain man from past events that he became highly interested in capturing for some odd reason. Being summoned to the Wukong Forest, he attended a meeting with the elders of the land, in which he eventually went through dire training with Wukong himself, gaining his allegiance after days spent in battle. As a parting gift from the elders, he returned to Konoha with the body of a highly ranked Senju slung over his shoulder, in which he returned to his underground sanctuary to inject himself with the DNA of the shinobi, obtaining Wood Release. Was announced deceased by the scroll shop owner in Konoha, whom spread the news amongst the villagers. Abilities Rinnegan He has aqquired this new power through an intense week long training. He's shown Mastery over the Dōjutsu and all it's perks. Mokuton After injecting himself with the DNA of a highly ranked Senju, he gained access to its abilities. Sharingan Having the blood of an Uchiha, he has most of the abilities of the Sharingan, also having its evolutionary form, 'Mangekyō Sharingan. '''He also came to obtain the power of the, '"Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan) after taking the eye's of his subordinate in his underground Lab|Dojo. His Mangekyō has granted him the following three techniques: *Tsukuyomi *The black flames of Amaterasu *'"Completed"' form of Susanoo Ninjutsu He has superior ability and knowledge about all jutsu, but as of now he has been experimenting and training to master all Elements and Ninjutsu. His intelligence may not brush off on others during a conversation, due to him only holding interest in Ninjutsu and Genesis, therefore he rarely comes in contact with Shinobi since his establishment in Konohagakure once more. Genjutsu His experience in genjutsu surpasses many who speacialize in the specified skill. He studies this method only in times of boredom and will rarely use such unless he's in the mood to toy with neighboring shinobi. Taijutsu His experience in Taijutsu is outstanding. He prefers Ninjutsu more than Taijutsu, only because it keeps him interested in fights, but he won't hesitate to use this method if he notices a weak point in his oppoenent. Personality WhiteFang has developed a resolved and bucolic persona. He is rather lazy at most times, only truely dropping that aspect when the "Leader" requests something. He dislikes infantile personalities and looks down upon such. He holds a unqiue battle persona where he expects things to be interesting, and will drop any type of mission if he holds no interest in his opponent anymore, therefore for his "Leader" to be satisfied, he attempts to finish his opponents or deeds the quickest way possible. Since returning to Konohagakure, he.s shown to become more sociable to a select few. Appearance G chuunin chika.jpg|Young Chika G jounin chika.jpg|Jounin level Chika G C Chika.png|Chika currently Chika has golden eyes with his Signature white hair. He also seems to hold a tattoo seal on his arm which is hidden underneath his usual white shirt and Black jacket. He wear casual black pants but they are loose fitting for sudden ecounters, he also wears black shoes in place of regular ninja sandals. Stats Category:Male